


Aim

by A_Zap



Series: Missing Moments [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gen - Freeform, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: There's something that's been bugging Shiro about Lance. He finally asks about it.He feels like he should have expected that answer.





	Aim

There was something that had been bugging Shiro, niggling at the back of his mind ever since it had happened.

Lance was an excellent shot. Even if the blow didn't end up landing on the intended person because they moved, at least the shot hit exactly where he had aimed it. Shiro didn't know where Lance had gained his proficiency with firearms, but his range and precision was a blessing on the battlefield.

So, it really made no sense…

"Hey, Lance," Shiro called out to him after supper, catching Lance as went to go do whatever he usually did after dinner. Lance turned back towards him, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

At Shiro's hesitance to proceed, Lance threw him a bone, "Is something up, Shiro?"

"Well, it's just something I've been wondering for a while." Shiro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Lance blinked in surprise. "What?"

Shiro decided to just get it over with. "How was it that you ended up hitting me when we had that spore fight if you were aiming at Keith?"

It could have been the fact that Lance was using a spore as a makeshift ball, but Shiro had seen Lance practicing with knives and even tossing an alien sort of bouncy ball around before. Even with the different items, his aim remained true.

Lance gave him a blank stare for a moment before his whole face twitched and he burst out laughing.

Shiro sighed, and crossed his arms, giving Lance what Pidge had deemed the "Space Dad" look.

Lance tried to wave the look away, finally brushing some stray tears from his eyes. He looked up at Shiro, his face shining with mirth. "You actually bought that?" And with some chuckles still escaping past his lips, he turned around and continued on his way.

It took Shiro a moment to process his words. "You… you intended to hit me the entire time?" He asked incredulously, trailing after him.

Lance didn't bother answering, still chuckling, but the answer was clear.

"Why?" Shiro didn't know if he was asking himself or Lance this, but it was Lance who finally answered.

"Got everyone to loosen up a bit, didn't it?" And though Lance was still turned away and walking down the hallway, Shiro could almost see the grin on Lance's face.

Shiro came to a stop, letting Lance continue on his business as he stopped and thought it all over. He couldn't help the huff of laughter that came out when it finally hit him.

Yes, it certainly seemed like Lance always got what he aimed for.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: You cannot expect me to believe that Lance, sharpshooter extraordinaire, threw that spore with the intention of hitting Keith and it ended up hitting Shiro instead. If you watch clips of him shooting, his shots pretty much always land where he initially aimed them, even if the target has moved in the interim. So he was probably trying to get Shiro and the others to loosen up by starting the fight, but of course, he denied trying to hit Shiro because where's the fun in that? Just another quick one I've had done for about a week.


End file.
